Data storage devices store digital information on a disc or storage media. Heads read data from or write data to the data storage disc. Heads include transducer elements, such as inductive, magneto-resistive and magneto-optical transducer elements for read-write operations. Heads are coupled to an actuator assembly via a head suspension assembly and the actuator assembly is energized to position the heads relative to selected data tracks for read-write operations. The head suspension assembly includes a load beam which supplies a load force to the head at a load or gimbal point. The head is coupled to the suspension assembly or load beam through a gimbal assembly so that the head pitch and rolls relative to the load or gimbal point to follow the contour of the disc or data storage surface.
Transducer elements of the head are carried on an air bearing slider for proximity or near proximity recording. The air bearing slider includes at least one raised bearing surface and at least one recessed bearing surface. Rotation of the disc or storage medium provides an air flow along the air bearing surface of the slider to provide an aerodynamic lifting force which is countered by the load force to define in part a fly height for the slider for read-write operations.
Areal disc drive density is increasing demanding increased fly height control or control of head-disc spacing between the transducer elements carried by the slider and the disc surface. Vibration of the head or slider can increase off-track motion and degrade head disc spacing parameters and read-write resolution and clarity. Vibration of the head can be introduced via vibration of the suspension assembly as a result of turbulent air flow along the suspension or through operation of the actuator assembly for track positioning. Prior suspension structures include damping features to dampen vibration of the suspension or load beam to reduce or dampen vibration of the suspension vibration modes which interferes with read-write operations.
The contour or waviness of the disc surface can affect air bearing pressurization exciting vibration of air bearing resonance or vibration modes which can degrade read-write resolution or clarity. Air bearing vibration can also be excited by contact with particles on the disc surface or contact with an asperity on the disc surface. Excitation of air bearing resonance or vibration modes can degrade read-write operations or damage the head or disc surface. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.